


Hex

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hate, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mutating chains rattle happy to perform either war or famine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hex

**Author's Note:**

> “Hex on, your black heart, make me, sick.” Hexonexxonx ~ Skinny Puppy
> 
> This song is HARSH, so don't go to the url unless you can deal with noisy distorted vocals industrial. But it's so HER in some ways. (Where my brain connects Changelings with the Exxon disaster I'll never know...maybe corporate fascism?)
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t1XlxcTQNA

                She hates them. And now this sickness comes and makes her one of them. She can’t shift into anything, stuck in this solid form.  The Vorta’s worship offers her little comfort. Their scientists in this quadrant work hard, but it’s not hard enough. The Link is sick and getting sicker. A quadrant away she know this.

               She hates them. She’s convinced this sickness must be their fault, somehow. Something tells her it must be. She’ll destroy them. All of them. It’s the only way to bring order.


End file.
